The Justice Syndicate (Origins) part 4
by 15tygu79
Summary: Shadow joins.


The Justice Syndicate (origins)

DISCLAIMER: I am not in any way involved with Nintendo, Konami, Sega, etc. this is a fan made fiction of many characters.

Tags of series: Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon, Ratchet and Clank, Adventure Time, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Sons of Anarchy, God of War, Justice League, Batman, Iron Man, and Ben 10

Part 4

Ch.1

Flying high in the sky in his sky temple Shadow the black hedgehog is preparing an attack on Delfino island.

Armed with thousands of android clones he readies himself. "Shadow... This will... Be a great battle on those... Who defy... Me!" said Black Doom.

Shadow just stared out into the landscape. I shouldn't be doing this. Thought shadow.

As the sky temple entered the vicinity the mushroom army began firing at the temple.

Shadow announced "Shadow Androids attack!" The shadow androids resembled Shadow completley except for the red highlights in shadows hair. Instead of red stripes the Shadow Androids have yellow highlights.

They jumped down to the ground of the tiny island and began murdering innocent mushroom citizens. Shadow jumped off and strolled to the mushroom castle.

Ch.2

Shadow was about to enter the gates of the mushroom castle when three individuals jumped in his path.

They were the Purple Wind, Prototype, and Cy. The Purple Wind asked "what is your business in the mushroom kingdom?"

Shadow said "out of my way this does not concern you." He began to walk past them. But the Purple Wind stood in his way.

Shadow felt angry. "If you don't let me pass I will kill you." The Purple Wind, Prototype, and Cy prepared for battle.

Two Shadow Androids ran up behind Shadow. "We will do this with honor. I will take you glutton." said shadow pointing at the Purple Wind.

The Purple Wind glared at Shadow and said "it's the Purple Wind!"

Shadow ran towards the Purple Wind jumped and shot a Wind hook into shadow's back. Then he pulled him back and threw Shadow into a cement building. Shadow got pissed. He crawled out of the crater in the wall. Shadow grabbed his pistol holstered on his leg. He began shooting at the Purple Wind. The Purple Wind dodged the bullets and threw a Wind rang at Shadow. He blocked it and was really mad. He began glowing blue. He shouted "Chaos... Control!" Shadow started flying at 210MPH right at the Purple Wind. Shadow grabbed him and flew as fast as possible. Everything was a blur, but out of memory he knew where he was. He took out 2 Wind hooks and shot them to opposite sides. They hit a couple of sky scrapers; once the wind hook reached their max length Shadow and the Purple Wind were clothes lined. They fell 30ft and landed I the city pool.

Ch.3

Once they got out of the pool shadow was preparing to fight again. The purple Wind said "why... Are you... Doing this?" Shadow said "because I am the ultimate life form. And no one shall defeat me. Those heroes in the castle are corrupt like you."

The purple Wind said "I am a new hero I started this because of the same reasons you are, but I don't murder innocent people. Join me, Prototype and Cy. We will fight for truth and justice. We will be uncoruptable!"

Shadow agreed.

Ch.4

At the Wind cave the four heroes got together. "All right everyone it's time to reveal our selfs to Shadow." everyone took off their armor. "Shadow I am Wario, this is Waliugi, and this is Ty."

Shadow said "But what about the sky temple and Black Doom?" Wario said "Don't worry Mario and Sonic drove them out. Black Doom assumes you died in battle."

Shadow asked "So what do I do since I can't keep a private life and fight on two fronts as Shadow?" Wario explained that he needed to make a set of armor that will hide his face. Shadow never wore armor so he had no idea what to do.

Wario asked Ty "hey how do you get your armor on Ty?" Ty explained that when it's off it's a cube, but when he pushed a button it formed over his body.

Wario got an idea of the same thing, but adding a laser to Shadow's let hand. Shadow agreed to it and helped Wario make the armor.

Ch.5

And in the end Shadow became a nobody with a team of anti- heroes.


End file.
